


Early to Bed and Early to Rise

by pastarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastarc/pseuds/pastarc





	Early to Bed and Early to Rise

     “Early to bed and early to rise” – ever since Harry had joined the Ministry, the saying became less of a motto, and more of a force of habit. This particular night wasn’t an exception. He felt completely drained of his life force. Limbs heavy, eyes swollen, he collapsed into his bed, trying not to think about the copious amounts of paperwork still lying at his office desk at the Ministry. Taking his glasses off, he reached his arm strenuously for the alarm clock, which blinked irritatingly at his tumid eyes – a great deal of a burden still pressing down on his body – to set it up for 6 am. The only great thing about early mornings, he said to himself (as he did almost every night), was the fact that he at least won’t have to deal with heaps of his colleagues swarming the place, all at the same time. With that thought, his eyelids drooped down, and he fell into a deep sleep, his mind completely blank.

     The morning arrived with the annoying sound of the alarm clock, and Harry groaned heavily, trying to shut it off. No amount of sleep could alleviate the stupor he felt each morning. He got out of bed reluctantly, preparing for his usual morning ritual – a nice, hot shower first. It managed, at least by a little, to reduce the torpidity in his muscles. Next came a fresh, strong cup of coffee, with just a drop of milk in it, and as he sipped on it, he could feel it filling him with the energy he so desperately needed.

     Freshened up a little, but still with a great deal of lethargy, he took a quick walk to catch the early morning train at the Tube. This became a regular thing – he got adjusted to riding around with Muggles, he was rather amused at the fact how easily he simply fit in with the crowd. He looked down at his wrist to check the time – almost 7 am. “Perfect”, he mumbled to himself. The rest of the Ministry won’t be around for another hour, in the least. 

     He arrived at the entrance to the sound of sweet, sweet silence – nothing and no one to bother him while he got ready for work. That changed in a heartbeat, as he was startled by a furious sound of someone violently opening the door, just as he did the same with the entrance to the stall, getting ready to flush himself down the drain, and into the Ministry.

     “Malfoy? Why so early?” Harry stood there, dumbfounded, staring at the other man.

     Draco raised both his eyebrows, lowering them as his lips spread into a wide grin.

     “Why so tense?” he retorted with the question, looking as though he thoroughly enjoyed taking an jab at Harry, even as so early in the morning.

     Harry scrunched his face into a grimace, as though trying to sarcastically say “never mind” and “hilarious”, at the same time.

     “If you must know, I have my monthly meeting with the Minister this morning. What about you? Still not done with the paperwork, I presume.” Draco inquired impertinently, with an almost malicious gleam in his eye.

     It was no secret that the two men rivaled tenaciously for quite some time now – ever since Draco used his prestige and influence to acquire a high position at the Ministry. He rose up with ease, while Harry still had hours and hours to spend flicking through papers, to even have some hope of getting a promotion – hating every second of it. Harry’s face hardened as he stared his overweening adversary down.

      On the other hand, the other man’s face suddenly turned mellow. He stepped towards Harry. Harry drew back, observing the changes on Draco’s face – he pushed his blond, thin eyebrows together, showing signs of actual, genuine concern on his face.

     “Jesus Christ, Potter, you look like shit.”

     Harry slightly turned his face to the floor, feeling embarrassed. He could feel the cold grey eyes scanning him all over. For the first time in a long while, he could feel the inside of his stomach curl into a twist. “This is not a great time to feel butterflies in my stomach”, he thought to himself.  

     Suddenly, he felt a certain softness of fingers stroke at below his chin. Draco had picked it up, and directed the green eyes towards his own gaze. Harry could not remember the last time he got touched and looked at in this tender way. He could feel the pit of his stomach drawing steadily towards Draco. Without warning, Draco grabbed at the nape of his neck, gently grabbing a handful of the thick, black hair, pulling him into a kiss. Harry surrendered. He didn't have the strength to resist. He didn't  _want_  to resist. His own full lips pressed gently against Draco’s thin lips, returning the kiss. He could feel the pit of his stomach fill with new energy, the heat rising up, providing every inch of his body with fresh vitality.

     In mere seconds, both found themselves in a stall, doors locked behind them, awkwardly fumbling about each other’s bodies, trying to get one another out of the unnecessary confinements of clothes. The kissing became harder as Harry stuck his tongue out, trying to part Draco’s lips – and Draco graciously let him in, as he caressed Harry’s loins, pressing their hips together.

     He could feel a shot of blood making its way to his cock, which turned very hard, very quickly. He clumsily unbuttoned his trousers, which felt beyond tight by now, letting his cock loose. Draco followed him. As they pressed together, each caressed the inside of the other’s thigh, and Harry’s cock popped up even harder than before, making him throb and ache for Draco. Each vein was now filled completely with blood and pulsated along with the rapid beating of his heart. He could feel the beads of sweat pop up on his forehead, chest and the inside of his thighs.

     Draco nuzzled at his neck, providing Harry with hot, breathy, lustful kisses – nibbling lightly at the collar bone. The fingers of his right hand found themselves stroking Harry’s chest, down to his nipples, where he took one and gently started rubbing it between his index finger and thumb. Harry whimpered as the fingers of Draco’s left hand started fumbling and stroking lightly around his testicles. A bit of pre-cum gathered on the very tip of his penis.

     Without a moment of hesitation, Draco turned him around, pressing him softly against one side of the cubicle and pressing one thumb against his arsehole, rubbing it around and around. Harry could hear him lick his fingers with a slight pop of the lips. He pressed gently inside, working around until he made sure Harry was loose enough.

     The next thing Harry felt was another hot nudge at his neck, and the tip of Draco’s hot, throbbing, hard cock at his entrance, gaining friction there. The first thrust was excruciatingly slow. He felt every single throbbing vein against the walls of his arsehole. As Draco pulled out, friction was now finally less of a problem and the thrusts now became more and more steady. Draco kept letting hot shallow breaths and moans at Harry’s ears, making him more erect. He could sense this, wrapping his fingers around Harry’s cock, stroking in unison with his measure strokes.

     With all the pent up tensions, it did not take long for both men to come – Harry could feel the scorching blaze of Draco’s orgasm go off all over his buttocks, as his own load came out over Draco’s long, thin fingers.

     Breathless, Harry felt exhausted – but a good kind of exhausted – one that will live him vigorous as he’ll have recovered.

    “I daresay that helped your tension.” Draco laughed, panting.

    “Without a doubt.” Harry laughed along.

     “You’re a hard worker. But you’re straining yourself.” Draco observed a he pulled his trousers up. Well, less of an observation, and more of a reaffirming of a fact. “I’ll make sure to put in a good word with the Minister.” he winked, turned around, and proceeded towards his meeting.

     Harry smiled as he tidied himself up. For the first time, he didn’t even mind if he were to work on paperwork the rest of the day.


End file.
